Pathogens
A ;Adenoviruses: B C ;Candida albicans: is the most common fungal pathogen of humans and has developed an extensive repertoire of putative virulence mechanisms that allows successful colonization and infection of the host under suitable predisposing conditions http://mmbr.asm.org/content/67/3/400.abstract ;Clostridium botulinum: Bacteria can enter an open wound from contaminated water sources. Can enter the gastrointestinal tract by consuming contaminated drinking water or (more commonly) food ;Coliform Bacteria: live in soil or vegetation and in the gastrointestinal tract of animals. Coliforms enter water supplies from the direct disposal of waste into streams or lakes, or from runoff from wooded areas, pastures, feedlots, septic tanks, and sewage plants into streams or groundwater. (http://extoxnet.orst.edu/faqs/safedrink/microorg.htm) includes strains such as E. coli. They are ubiquitous in nature, and many types are harmless. ;Cryptosporidium parvum : a protozoan parasite that causes cryptosporidiosis, which has gained notoriety in the past five years. In 1993, over 400,000 people in Milwaukee, Wisconsin became ill with it after drinking contaminated water (http://extoxnet.orst.edu/faqs/safedrink/microorg.htm) ;Cytomegalovirus (CMV): virus that causes eye infections. Aciclovir is not effective as CMV does not encode a viral thymidine kinase. D E ;Enterobacteriaceae: ;Enterococcus durans: ;Enterococcus avium : ;Enterococcus faecalis: ;Enterococcus gallinarum : ;Enterococcus casseliflavus : ;Enterovirus: can cause diarrhoea, viral menigitis, conjunctivitis, encephilitis ;Escherichia coli:Gram-negative, rod-shaped bacterium that is commonly found in the lower intestine of warm-blooded organisms (endotherms). Most E. coli strains are harmless, but some serotypes can cause serious food poisoning in humans F ;flavivirus: (genus) member of Flaviviridae family, contains more than 70 arthropod-borne viruses ;Flaviviridae family: +RNA virus, (hist Togaviridae obs.) G ;Giardia Lamblia: flagellated protozoa that are parasitic in the intestines of humans and animals H ;Haemophilus influenzae: ;Helminths : are parasitic worms that grow and multiply in sewage and wet soil http://extoxnet.orst.edu/faqs/safedrink/microorg.htm Hepatitis A is an enteric virus that is very small. It can be transferred through contaminated water, causing outbreaks ;Herpes: There are 8 herpes virus, and new strains are resistant to Aciclovir ;Herpes Simplex: type 1 and 2 ;Human cytomegalovirus (HCMV) : (virus) ;Human papilloma virus (HPV): high grade pre-cancerous virus. 2 genotypes HPV-16 and HPV-18 most promising treatment for HPV. papilloma is a DNA virus. infections is systemic interferon alfa ;Human rhinovirus (HRV): belong to the picornaviruses I L ;Legionella pneumophila: Legionellosis (two distinct forms: Legionnaires’ disease and Pontiac fever ;Legionella : genus of bacteria ;Lentivirus: M ;Mimivirus:big virus ;myxomatosis: rabbit virus ;Moraxella cafarrhalis: ;Myxoviruses: N O P ;Papillomavirus: DNA virus, causes genital warts ;phage D:300 genes ;Picornaviruses: include polio, hepititus A, foot and mouth disease. They are among the smallest of the animal RNA viruses ;Poliovirus: first human virus to be characterized ;Pseudomonas aeruginosa:colonizations occur in critical body organs, such as the lungs, the urinary tract, and kidneys, the results can be fatal. It is found in soil, water, skin flora. also in hypoxic atmospheres, and has, thus, colonized many natural and artificial environments R Reoviridae; Reoviridae family ;Rotavirus : the most common cause of severe diarrhoea among infants and young children.1 It is a genus of double-stranded RNA virus in the family Reoviridae. S ;Shigella dysenteriae: ;Smallpox: ;Streptococcus pneumoniae: T U V ;Varicella-zoster virus (VZV): causes chicken pox and shingles. ;Vibrio cholerae: bacterium that spreads cholera W ;West Nile virus: was first identified in 1937 in Uganda in eastern Africa It was first discovered in the United States in the summer of 1999 in New York. Researchers believe West Nile virus is spread when a mosquito bites an infected bird and then bites a person.